A Blonde Sidekick Among Monsters
by kmtdiccion
Summary: In an unexpected turn of events, one Ronald Stoppable has been transferred to a school named Youkai Academy. How would a bumbling goofy sidekick who is afraid of almost everything fare on a school full of monsters? Answer: CRAZY GOOD AND BAD! Watch as our favorite blonde sidekick take the school head-on, hoping he won't be killed or eaten. (No pairings yet.) (KP/R V crossover)
1. Prologue: This Is Our Way Of Telling You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP or Rosario + Vampire. :)

* * *

Hey there! :)

So... yeah. I know I shouldn't be posting another story, but this plot wouldn't let me. I tried writing the follow-up chapter, but my mind is still focused on this manga. And after hours of thoughts, I came up with this! I do hope you'll enjoy it! :))

Let's get right to it, shall we? I'm kmtdiccion and here's the pilot update of...

* * *

**"A Blonde Sidekick Among Monsters"  
**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

**Prologue:  
**"This Is Our Way Of Telling You"

* * *

Today was a great day for teen hero, Kim Possible, and goofy sidekick, Ron Stoppable. The two best friends walked out of the familiar Tex-Mex fast food restaurant named 'Bueno Nacho' after eating. The duo crossed the road in front and took the scenic route via the Middleton Park. Apparently, there are five days left before entering high school as sophomores. The freckled blond boy threw a piece of rock at the pond and said happily:

"One week before school starts and I think I'll be in the zone!"

A naked mole rat appeared out of his cargo pants, holding a small megaphone, and shouted "Booyah!"

"KP, our future is bright! I predict our sophomore year is going to be the best school year ever."

The redhead smiled at her best friend's antics and said "I guess next week we'll have a good start since Mr. B's still away."

"Good start?" Ron asked incredulously "Kim, it'll hurricane rock! I can totally feel it."

"Exaggerate much?"

"Nope." He grinned at her before continuing with his 'rant'. "I mean, we'll have all our classes together, all day together! It's like a pre-K flashback."

"Without nap time" Kim whispered to his ear with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

And in an instant, the freckled teen turned somber while he replied "Oh, nap time... You don't know what you got until it's gone."

"I got a feeling the nap time void will be filled by Latin class. Which reminds me... _Why _are we taking Latin?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait for Latin class! The salsa dancing... The salsa _eating?..._"

Rufus rubbed his tummy while uttering "Yum!"

"I'm even almost finished my research project: 'The down-lo of Jay-Lo'"

"Ron, this is Latin as in the language... the _dead _language."

"No salsa?"

Kim grinned like a cat and playfully added "No Jay-Lo."

The Stoppable teen stared with eyes wide like saucers for a few seconds before shrugging "No big!" He ran towards the walking teen girl and continued "We're in it together and that's what counts." The two were nearing his house when Ron suddenly remembered something "Oh! Do you know that Mary Gariano actually _chatted _to me... To _me! _Do you know how much this bodes?"

"Well..." Kim tried to think of anything she could say but Ron cut her and replied back "Well boding, all around!"

When the two stood in front of the door, Ron said with a genuine smile evident on his face "Finally, for once in my life, all signs are good."

Kim and Ron went inside, surprised when they saw two travelling bags in front of them. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable just went down the stairway and smiled at their son "Oh, Ronald, you're just in time! The bus will be here anytime soon. Go ready and wear your new uniform."

"Wait, what?" Ron dumbly asked

"Oh, silly you. You're transferring to a new school."

_One... Two... Three... _

"WHAT? TRANSFER?!" Ron shouted.

"Transfer?!" Kim asked in shock.

"Transfer?" Rufus went out of the pocket and stared at his owner's parents in disbelief.

"Yes, transfer." A warm smile graced Ron's mother's lips. Ron now doubted his parents whether they really loved him or they are really this eager to get me out of their house. But before they could respond, the matriarch and patriarch of the Stoppable family ushered the teens inside the den. Mrs. Stoppable went back when she went to the kitchen, handing Kim and Ron their tea and a plate of cookies.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" He asked, still shocked by the current development of his life.

"Actually sweetie, the travelling bags are our way of telling you." Mrs. Stoppable explained.

Mr. Stoppable went near his wife and added "We thought it will be easier this way."

_"What the heck?!" _Ron thought to himself while staring at his parents.

"... For us." The father smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. The blonde resisted the urge to groan and palm his face. The redhead Possible was still speechless. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard that her best friend will be attending school elsewhere. It felt... hollow. They were inseparable for over a decade and to learn the news that they'll be separated for a long time didn't bode her well.

"Well, you see... Out of the blue, a strange looking priest wanted you to enroll to his academy for free. I looked the brochure and I can say it's really good." Mrs. Stoppable tried to soothe him by placing a hand on top of his.

"Wait, what is this school name?" Ron asked.

"I think it's You... Yo... Ah! Youkai Academy or something like that." Mr. Stoppable informed him.

_"Youkai Academy? Sounds Japanese to me... Or French. I'm not sure." _He mused to himself while trying to sink down the information and the sudden revelation from his parents. He took a bite from his nth cookie and let out a sigh.

_"What the heck?! How did it come to this?" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After taking a shower and took his uniform, which consists of a green jacket, a red necktie, white long sleeves, and brown slacks, Ron Stoppable walked back down towards the den. He saw Kim staring at her with glazed eyes. Still oblivious to his best friend's current emotions, he smiled at her and said "Hey, KP! Well, I guess-"

_Beeeeeep! _

A horn sounded from the outside, cutting whatever Ron wanted to say. His parents opened the front door and shouted "Ronald! Here's your bus service."

The two teens silently walked outside. Ron hugged his parents tightly. His mother told him to always keep in touch with them and be safe, like any caring mother to their leaving child. When he faced Kim, he was shocked when he saw the tears forming from her eyes. And in an instant, the redhead flew towards him, trapping the blonde in her tight embrace. She sobbed, crying from his sudden leave as Ron rubbed her back, tears also forming on his eyes.

The two broke the hug, though Kim didn't want to, and Ron said "Well, I guess this is it."

Between her sniffing, she replied "Y-Yeah... I guess this is it."

Ron smiled sadly and said "D-Don't worry, KP. You'll always be my bestest friend and nothing can change that, okay? I'll try my best to contact you. Though I think you may need a new sidekick for t-"

"You're never my sidekick!" Kim cried to him, cutting him from his speech "You're my partner, and will always be... I can't save the world without you, Ron."

The tears that was forming on his chocolate eyes were now flowing. To hear something like that to her was like the best thing that happened. And to see her distressed on him leaving proved to be emotional for him. The freckled blonde boy hugged him again, but this time, kissed her forehead, and said "If there's anything that I always believe, that will be 'you can do anything!'. Don't worry, every break I'll be back, and you'll be the first one to know it."

Kim wiped the tears from her cheeks and asked with vulnerability in her eyes "Promise?"

"Promise."

It really is interesting to think that a single word can have a great effect to a person. The redhead finally smiled at him and hugged him back. She finally let go when they heard the bus to beep its horn again. Ron took his bags and went near the door. And before he stepped in, he waved them goodbyes and shouted "Goodbye! Kim, have fun with Latin."

All of them waved back at him. And then, the bus drove on the road.

Meanwhile inside, Ron was staring at the window aimlessly. Rufus jumped out of his owner's pocket in his jacket and went on top of his shoulder. The naked mole rat shot a concerned look at his master. Ron smiled faintly at him and patted his head "Sorry, buddy. I'm alright."

Rufus looked at him for a few moments before going back to his hiding place. Ron sighed somberly when he heard the driver talking to him.

**"So... You're going to Youkai Academy, eh?" **

Ron's forehead was quickly sweating on how eerie his voice is. Gulping, he answered "Y-Yeah..."

**"Well, the only thing I can say is that you should be careful. Youkai Academy is a pretty... ****_scaaaary_**** place." **The driver looked at him. Ton gasped when he saw his eyes... shining.

"WHAT?!" Ron shrieked. He tried banging the windows but it didn't break. He looked back at the driver and saw it was still staring at him. He screamed to the top of his lungs, earning the interest of his naked mole rat companion. When Rufus saw the driver, he, too, was scared. The two went to the back window to see they are now on a freeway, far away from Middleton.

And before he passes out, he shouted a loud "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N's: **Here you go! The prologue of the story. :))

Did you like it? Leave a review and I will reply to them. :D The next update will not be before the end of this week. I'd like to focus on this one before the start of the new school year... So... Yeah. Here it is! :D

Anyways, I don't know what the main pairing this story will take, so... yeah. XD

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Youkai Academy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Kim Possible or Rosario + Vampire. :)

* * *

Hey there! :)

So far, so good... I think. XD (Well, there are only two stories that has this crossover so I don't really expect this one to be popular). But I think I did I pretty good job. ^_^ I want to thank all the people who reviewed, followed, and put this story on their favorite list. Arigatou! :)

Anyways, let's get to the story, shall we? My name's kmtdiccion, and welcome to the second installment of...

* * *

**"A Blonde Sidekick Among Monsters"  
**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**"Welcome To Youkai Academy!"

* * *

The rest of the trip was silent thanks to the fact that Ron and his pet naked mole rat faint from fear. The glowing eyes the driver has seemed to glimmer even brighter at the sight. Chuckling, he threw something closest to him, which is a book from another student, and threw it right at the back of his head. That made the blonde to let out a loud, irritated groan as he tries to stand up. The driver let out a light laugh and reminded him:

**"You better get yourself and your pet ready. As soon as we get out of this tunnel, we'll be in front of the school." **

"W-Wha-?" Ron asked while rubbing his eyes. When he got a clear picture of where he is, he then remembered the creepy man who was driving the school bus. He slowly craned his neck and saw the very man, smiling at him like a psycho. He gulped, knowing that he can't escape the bus until they reached the destination, and said "Y-Yeah."

_"His eyes... THE HECK?! WHY DO THESE THINGS KEPT HAPPENING TO ME?... If it is because I always eat Nacos, then I'm sorry... I'll promise to eat them moderately... except weekends... and holidays... or when i'm stressed... You know what? Just forget it." _His mind ranted to himself.

The man in the blue driver uniform chuckled and shifted his eyes back on the road. Not long after, they reached the bus stop. The bus driver stopped the vehicle and opened the door. **"Well, here we are." **Ron didn't think twice and stood up, took his bags and the still-sleeping Rufus, and made his way out. The driver smiled at his actions and told the blonde before driving off **"Welcome to Youkai Academy. And remember, be careful. This school is a ****_daaaaangerous _****place."**

Stoppable gulped and nodded quickly.

When he started to look around his surroundings, he was shocked. The school, itself, looked more like a haunted place. The background sky wasn't helping him either since flashes of lightning dance behind it. Even the see color was weird since it was blood red, not blue. The moon gave an eerie pink glow.

"W-Wait... WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS?!" He shouted but no one answered. He took in the environment but he can't help but shiver at the horror movie-like setting.

He sighed, thinking that his life went complicated in under an hour, and muttered "W-Well, I guess we better get going."

He took his luggage and started walking down the trail path with a sign that says 'This way to Youkai Academy'. Along the way, he remembers the heartfelt goodbyes he had with his best friend. Her admittance that he was very important for her made his heart constrict. It was really painful to see your proud, headstrong, ambitious, and kind best friend broke down to tears. She was supposed to be Kim Possible, she can do anything. And to see her vulnerable when he was about to leave left him with a heavy heart.

_"I know Kim can do it. She's strong. I believe in her. And it's not like I'll abandon her... I'll still be with her. I promised that." _He thought while kicking a small rock on the way.

But since he's too preoccupied in his thoughts, he didn't hear a yell behind him.

"LOOK OUT!"

Ron looked around and saw a pink-haired girl on a bike going towards him. He may have avoided it, but it was too late. The bike crashed to him. When Ron tried to open his eyes, he found himself lying face to face with the most beautiful girl he had eve seen in his whole life. Her long, sliky, pink hair were a bit ruffled from the crash, but it was still beautiful. Also, her eyes were dazzling green, which reminds him of her best friend. Though Kim's emerald orbs are full of fierceness and fire, hers were tame, soft-hearted, and kind. She was in her green school uniform.

_"W-Wow... She's b-beautiful..." _Ron thought dazedly.

"O-Oh... I'm Sorry." The girl apologized.

"N-No..." Ron replied "I-I'm the one that should say sorry. I didn't hear you warning me. I was j-"

"Oh! You're bleeding."

"No big. Nothing can break the Ro-" He was about to say to her he's okay when he noticed her face inching closer to him. Ron never had any girl, except for her mom and Kim, to be close to him. His face went red and noticed his body felt hot. The girl's face still went closer to him. Ron shakily asked "W-What's going o-on?"

"Y-Your scent." He could really feel the hot breath to his skin, which made him shiver. Ron's mind was about to lose from the closeness when he heard something weird "It's sooo good!"

And in an instant, she chomped to his neck.

"What?" Ron asked dumbly. The bite wasn't that painful. As a matter a fact, he didn't felt he was bitten at all. He thought she was going to kiss her, which made the blonde smile sheepishly at that. A teenage boy, no matter how oblivious, can always dream, right? The boy stood there until she was finished. She wiped her mouth and smiled at him "Wow. Thank you very much! Your blood is really delicious. The best one, in my opinion."

"B-Blood?"

"Yes!" She beamed before giving an embarrassed smile "Sorry for not asking you first. It's just your scent is so wonderful. I'm a vampire, you see?"

"A... vampire?" Ron asked slowly.

_"WHAT?! S-She's... she's... She's a VAMPIRE?!... Well, she's cute... Wait... What the heck?" _He frantically thought inside his mind.

The girl noticed the tone of her voice and was beginning to have fear "Do... D-Do you not like vampires?"

In reality, Ron Stoppable is afraid of many things. Monsters, since he now knew they really exist, is one of the top things he will definitely not like. But to answer that question to the girl in front of her is a tough one. Because, when he looked to her eyes, he saw loneliness. He now realized that the girl has no friends. She was alone for who knows how long and to let his fear get to him will break her heart. And with that new light in his mind, he then decided.

"Well.. can't say since I never saw a vampire before. But I think it would be my honor to be your friend."

And in an instant, the pink-haired girl hugged him, tears streaking her beautiful face. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! That means much to me." Ron grinned at her while rubbing her back "As my best friend always say, no big."

When they broke the hug, the girl then greeted "Well, my name's Moka. Akashiya Moka."

Ron smiled at the girl named Moka and shook her hand "My name's Ron. Ron Stoppable."

Ron felt his pet moving inside his pocket. Rufus then went out and saw the girl who was staring at him curiously. Rufus looked at his owner back and pointed his little fingers at her, asking who is he. The freckled teen smiled and said "Don't worry, buddy. She's my friend, Moka." He faced her, holding the pet and continued "Moka, here's Rufus."

"Oh. Hi?" Moka waved timidly. Rufus looked at her for a second before smiling at her back. That made the vampire feel a bit better.

"So.. Ron, is he your pet?"

"Yepp!" He beamed "Rufus is not just any pet, he's family." The naked mole rat smiled and hugged him. Moka let an 'aww' from her mouth when she saw the affection from the two. Rufus waved him another hello before hopping inside his pocket again.

"So..." Moka started "Are you a new student here?"

"Yepp. It's actually my first time here."

Moka's face brightened like the sun "Really? I am, too. This is great! I was worried that I'll be all alone again. But thi time, I now have you as my friend... Ooh! I hope we would be in the same homeroom."

Ron chuckled as her eagerness. When she smiles like that, he can't help but also feel happy for her. Since she was now his new friend, he'll do everything just to make her smile like that often. Hearing her say he was the only friend she has saddened a bit for her. But that's going to change. _"... Because, I am here to cheer her up!" _He thought.

"Well then. m'lady, if you like, it will be my absolute honor to walk you to school." Ron waggled his eyebrows while offering his arm. That made the girl to blush lightly and giggled "Sure, Ron."

The two walked towards the academy, hand in hand. For the first time in his trip, Ron felt hope for the future.

_"Well.. I guess this place isn't that bad, after all."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Youkai Academy _

The two reached the school not long after. Moka was amazed on the architecture of the buildings. It was a mixture of haunted mansions and cathedrals. The place was filled with 'decorations' such as scarecrows and tombstones. On Ron's side, however, his view of the place was different. As much as it looked scary on the outside, it was actually nice once they got inside. The floors were not creaky and there was actually light. Except the tombstones and other decorations, Ron mused that the school's facilities aren't that bad.

_"Now that I think about it, I think I need to see the... err... What's the name again?... Oh! Headmaster! Yeah. I need to go to him to get my class schedule." _Ron remembered. He tapped the shoulder of his pink-haired companion, which caught her attention, and said "Hey, I need to see the principa- err... Headmaster. I'll catch you later."

"Oh." She nodded "Well, see you later, Ron!"

He waved at her went to the office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Headmaster's Office, Youkai Academy _

Ron went inside the room was shocked to see an altar-like background. There were lit candles all around him. At the center, there was a big, wooden desk and a leather chair behind it. Sitting on that chair is a man wearing a white priest robe with gold and silver chains dangling on his neck. But the thing that made him creep out is the fact that his eyes are... glowing. Though the room is air-conditioned, he was starting to sweat profusely.**  
**

_"Oh man, oh man, oh man! Not again... This guy can be that creepy driver's brother!" _Ron though frantically while eyeing the man with fear.

Rufus, who was curious to his owner's sweating, peered out of the pocket, and saw the priest with eyes glowing. Rufus squeak in shock before dugging back to his pocket. The blonde stared at his pet and muttered internally _"Lucky mole rat. I wish I had a pocket to hide on, too... This tanks." _

The squeak earned the man's attention. He smiled at the freaked out blonde and said "Oh, Ron Stoppable, right? Please sit down."

Ron gulped and went to his seat. The Headmaster spoke before opening a drawer "Welcome to Youkai Academy. I am Tenmei Mikogami and I am the Headmaster of this school." He brought out a manila envelope and opened it, revealing a folder. He brought the envelope back and closed the drawer. Mikogami went back to his seat and continued "As you know, you are enrolled here as a student, thus the academy's rules apply to you. Break them and you will surely face the consequences." His eyes glowed even brighter before he added "You are in my hands now and I will deal with you accordingly. Here's your apartment key and class schedule. You are now dismissed, Ron-san."

The blonde took the keys and the folder and stood up. Ron gave a quick bow, a custom he learned in Yamanouchi, and said "T-Thank you, Mr Mikogami.. Sir...-sama."

He was about to get out of the room when he heard him say "Once again, I welcome you to Youkai Academy. I hope you'll have the best time here... Though, I want you to behave and be _careful..._ I think you know why, right?"

Ron looked behind and saw the Headmaster grinning at him. He went wide-eyed as he quickly nod and went out of the room. Mikogami let out a bark of laughter before whispering "You are quite an individual, Ron-san... I think... There is a chance, after all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Boy's Dormitory, Youkai Academy _

Ron Stoppable went to the boy's dorm to find his apartment, which is B1-202. It wasn't that hard to find since it was the first room to the right of the central staircase on the second floor. When he went inside, he was really impressed. The apartment had a hallway towards the living and dining rooms. The kitchen has space enough for two people and the bedroom is on the far right corner, with a connecting bath room beside it. The teen boy brought his bags beside the bed, took out Rufus and let him eat cheese and decided to lay down a bit.

Thinking back of the recent hours that has transpired, he is definitely sure that his life has turned into a weird direction. He had mixed feelings regarding of this new school. At one point, he was still freaked out by the headmaster, and he knew there's still much in store for him. But on the other, he had met a girl that needed a friend.

_"And besides, who can say that they have a vampire, a pretty one at that, as their friend, huh?... Wait, why did I think about that?" _

His thoughts then shifted to his parents, friends and Kim back in Middleton. Though it was just a few hours ago since he left the suburb, Ron felt like it was months. He thought what would their reaction be like if they know what was happening to him, especially Felix and Kim.

_"If only I had a Kimmunicator like Kim, then they would've known what was happening already... Why did I never bother Wade to make one for him?" _

He glanced at the clock, checking the time, and realized he would be late if he didn't hurry. So, he got up and tidy up his uniform. He took the naked mole rat from the table, locked the door and went out of the dormitory. When he reached the ground floor, he heard a commotion going on.

"Wow! Check her out."

"She's so beautiful!"

"I love you! Please go out with me."

When he heard the cries of adoration from the boys, he went to look who the center of attraction was. And the result didn't surprise him: It was Moka. _"Well, I guess she didn't need me... I need to go to homeroom." _He thought sadly. Rufus poked out of the pocket, giving the blonde a concerned face.

"It's alright, 'ole buddy. I'm fine." He patted the rodent's head but Rufus was unconvinced.

"Hey, at least she's not alone, alright? She's happy with all the attention she has now. There's no need for me." He said a bit heatedly before sighing. Rufus gave up pinning on him so he went back to the pocket. Ron was about to walk to towards the building when he heard a familiar female voice. "Ron!"

He turned around and saw Moka running towards him.

_"W-What?... I thought she wanted to have friends... I thought-" _

"Ron! How did the talk with the Headmaster go?... And, what's with the face?" Moka asked.

"I-I'm alri-"

"Moka Akashiya!" Ron was rudely interrupted by a boy with a lighter blonde hair than his and piercing on his face. His eyes were staring over the pink-haired vampire's body with much want. "What an honor it is to finally meet you! You must be the prettiest girl in school. My name is Saizo. Komiya Saizo."

"H-Hello." The pink-haired student stuttered nervously. He gestured on the blonde and said "This is my f-friend, R-"

"Screw him!" The one named Saizo shoved the blonde away,landing on a trash can, and went closer to her. Rufus went out of his owner's pocket, checking if he's fine. The mole rat looked at the man with piercing on his face with anger in his eyes before trying to wake up the blonde again. Moka took a step back but the big student went closer to her. His eyes are boring the vampire with lust. Ever since news broke out about a hot student studying in the academy, Saizo puts her in utmost priority. He couldn't wait to take her as his. He was grinning lasciviously when he heard a shout.

"Leave Moka alone!"

Saizo turned around and saw the blonde he tossed around, looking at him with anger in his eyes. The boy cackled evilly and turned to him, taunting "Big words for a puny twerp, like you? What will you do if I don't listen to you?"

Ron stood defiant, although inside he was starting to get scared, and said "I'll tell the Headmaster what you are trying to do."

Everyone who heard him started to laugh at him. Ron tried to look intimidating, but the sneers he got from the population proved to lower his confidence. Saizo was letting out a belly laugh while Moka looked at him with sadness. She knew how it felt to be alone and to see her only friend being mocked at was proving to be hard for her. She wanted to help him... but...

_"Oh man. And I thought I'll have a clean slate in this new school..." _Ron muttered to himself.

"You're funny. You made me laugh." Saizo then went to the blonde closer. His skin was starting to change as the aura started to get heavy. Most of the bystanders backed away from the power emanating from him. Ron gulped as he prayed to whoever deity above to be safe. Saizo grinned like a murderer and continued "And for that comment... I'll kill you, twerp."

"No!" Moka yelled at him when Saizo charged at Ron. The hairless rodent quickly hid inside his pocket while the boy shut his eyes off, hoping that the pain would not be that great. Those moments turned into seconds as he anticipated the blow, but it never landed. He slowly opened his eyes and saw white. When he sees everything in a clearer picture, he was shocked to find out the Headmaster, standing between him and the halfway transformed Saizo, who now sports a frightened face.

"Now, now, Saizo-_kun, _What do you think are you doing in your transformed state?" He spoke with false sweet voice.

"H-Headmaster... I... I..." Beads of sweat started to roll down the boy in question's face as he tries to worm from this problem out.

"Saizo, come with me to my office _immediately._" The school's administrator stressed the word 'immediately' by sending tonnes of killer intent. Saizo squeaked and quickly obeyed his words. The Headmaster then walks away, not looking back at the stunned blonde and the people watching. When Saizo and Mikogami are gone, Moka ran towards him and hugged him tightly, much to the jealousy of the watchers. "R-Ron-san! I'm sorry..."

He smiled at her and said "You did nothing wrong, Moka."

_Riiiiiiiiiiing! _

Ron heard the bell and knew they're late for the opening ceremony. He broke the hug and said "Hey, let's end this pity fiesta and go inside the auditorium. I got a feeling this ceremony's incomplete without a beautiful vampire chick with the Ron man as her sidekick!" He tugged her arms and said "Come on, Moka! We need to get some good seats."

Moka blushed when he called her a 'beautiful vampire chick', but it wasn't noticed by the boy. As they stroll down the hallway, towards the auditorium, she can't help but feel happy. Ron was definitely something and she's grateful that they met and became friends. It may have been a few hours since they first laid their eyes on each other, but something inside was stirring. She may not know what was happening but for one thing, she's certain:

_"I would trade anything in the world for a friendship with him." _

* * *

**A/N's: **There! The first chapter is done! ^_^

Did you like it? Leave a review and I'll be sure to reply back. :D

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	3. Chapter 2: I Am A Human

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP or Rosario + Vampire. :)

* * *

Hey there! :)

To those who are wondering whether Kim and the gang would play a role in this story, the answer is... YES! They may show up in the later chapters, though. I'd like to focus on building up the foundation for Ron in Youkai Academy. The first reason I write this is because the blonde's character can have very interesting effects on all R+V characters. Unlike Tsukune, Ron has this unique outlook on the world (hint: 'Never be normal!' motto). Though he's quickly scared by many things, sometimes weird (on teenager's standards), a bit brash, and always tend to be lazy, Ron is also a kind, brave, easy-going, and a person who can give effort to things... or people who mattered to him the most.

I do think having someone that has that personality can make any story more interesting, eh?

And he's not that defenseless. (Remember: Mystical Monkey Power)

Anyways, thanks for those who continued to support this story by reviewing, following, and putting this on your favorite list. I really appreciate it! :) Let's get to it, shall we? I am kmtdiccion and welcome for the second chapter of...

* * *

**"A Blonde Sidekick Among Monsters"  
**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
**"I Am A Human"

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since a certain pink-haired vampire and blonde-haired member of Team Possible went inside the auditorium but for Ron, it felt like it went for hours. He just woke up for the third time and the speaker is still speaking. Moka, who was sitting beside him, chastised him, making sure he was awake throughout the program. Ron muttered some incoherent words while Rufus, who was sitting on top of his shoulders, laughed at him uncontrollably.

After an hour of torture, as the blonde so wanted to call it, the two went towards their rooms. They are shocked to find out they are going to the same homeroom. Moka jumped in joy, hugging him tight, much to the ire of every male who saw them. When the boy saw them angry at him, he felt uneasy.

_"Why are they staring at me like that? I don't get it... Is it because of... Nah, I don't know." _He thought before shrugging it off. He was never one who took public opinions on him seriously.

They went inside the room and sat on the far left corner, near the windows. Ron stared at everyone who was inside the room and they seemed to be like any normal class. There's a group of girls on the other end, doing girly things like fixing their hair, retouching their make-up, and the likes. Ron almost believed they were normal girls when he noticed the one who has a green hair stare at him, slithering her long tongue out and smiled. The blonde shivered and waved nervously at her.

_"That's creepy." _He mused.

Meanwhile, Moka was staring at Ron with curiosity. Since she found his first friend in this school, the pink-haired vampire wanted to know more about him. What kind of monster he is? Where did he come from? What's his favorite color? Stuff like that. She timidly tapped his shoulder, which made the boy turn around and smiled "Oh, what can the Ron man do for you?", and asked "R-Ron, uhh... Well... I was just wandering... What kind of mo-"

"Good morning class!" A cheerful feminine voice rang in front of the class.

The whole class turned on the owner of the voice in front, revealing a maple red-haired woman in her early thirties with a waggling tail behind her. Ron went wide eyed first before realizing he is in a school of monsters, so he bit his tongue and went back to normal. The teacher smiled and continued "I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuk Nekonome, and I'll be with you throughout the school year. Now..." She took a piece of chalk and started writing.

Ron knew this is a school built for the sake of monsters. His newest friend can attest that. And up until now, the blonde didn't know what made him stay here. His 'fateful' meeting with Saizo can be a sign that staying here can be really dangerous. But, as much as he wanted to, he can't leave Moka behind. He did promised to himself, though internally, that he'll be the best friend she could ever have. He saw the loneliness in her eyes and he can't help but feel bad for her.

... Though the fact that he can't drop out of the institution based on the speech earlier also plays a factor.

Ms. Nekonome finished writing on the board and started "I know you know this but I'll say this again nevertheless. This school is built for monsters. Youkai Academy's aim is to teach you how to coexist with humans." She brought out a pointing stick and struck it on a drawing of humans and monsters "The earth is already under control of humans. In order for us monsters to survive, we have no choice but to learn how to live with them, although secretly."

"Why do we even need to live with those pathetic humans?" A random student asked a bit harshly. It had dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a inhuman length tongue akin to lizards. "Why don't we just kill them and get our way with the women?"

_"Oh... Oh man... I got a feeling that something big will reveal... I swear..." _Ron gulped as sweat started to appear on his forehead. Rufus went out of the pocket and gave a glare at the one who suggested it.

She puts down her stick and smiled at them, freaking Ron who was already nervous as hell. "Oh, incidentally, here in Youkai Academy, all teachers, students, and personnel are monsters. There are no genuine humans here. Since this academy is in a sacred place, any human who will reach this place will be instantly put to death."

The freckled teen stared... and stared... and stared.

_"D-D... D... Death?... DEATH?! What the heck?! Where did Mom and Dad send me? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I really need to get out of this place... If only I can contact Kim or Wade... I'm going to die... N-No... I'm going to die... DIE!" _His mind ranted as he looked at everyone inside the class, including Moka, who had a small smile on their faces. The small beads of sweat earlier doubled in size and number now. The discussion went on but Ron wasn't listening to it. The fear for his life is incredibly high and there was little to no chance of help. Rufus, who also heard the teacher's response, went wide eyed and swiftly slid inside the pocket. Though he was calm (or so it seemed) on the outside, inside Ron's mind, however,

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hallway. Youkai Academy _

After the homeroom, the two took off, leaving a trail of jealous boys who are still infuriated by the fact that a blonde loser is hanging out with a pink-haired goddess. They walked through the hallways, catching the eyes of everyone. The wholse student population saw a beautiful girl walking with an arm slinking around the boy's of the girls thought they looked cute together while others are skeptical about it. In the boy's side, meanwhile...

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why does a girl like her want to hang out with a guy like him?"

"Let's kill him for his crimes."

"Who does he think he is?"

Inside Ron's mind: _"What? What are they angry about?" _

Shrugging off the thought, his stare shifted to the girl beside him. As much as he was scared back from the homeroom, Moka made him comfortable, in a weird way. Her arm linking on his felt warm and Ron kind of liked it. Rufus also liked the girl, who was now resting on her shoulder. Moka smiled at the rat's trust on her and went on their way. The freckled teen mused to himself while walking _"Well, I can give her props. As much as I fear of this place, Moka can change it. I don't know why but I feel safe from her like... when I have Kim..." _

Ron's eyes went wide when he remembered his best friend for years. It was just hours since they separated and his life went far too complicated. He sighed sadly, realizing that he doesn't have her by his side anymore. First day of being alone and it was really hard.

"Ron!" The familiar voice shouted, taking the blonde off from his train of thoughts. He realized the two were on the end of the hallway with a concerned Moka and Rufus. The naked mole rat jumped from her shoulder to his, squeaking noises with concern. The pink-haired girl, meanwhile, asked "R-Ron... Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"M-Moka... Nothing." Ron finally answered after a few moments. He can't help but stare at her. She looked genuinely concerned for him. And in his days back in Middleton, there's a handful of people who were like this to him. And to see someone as beautiful like her be that friendly and caring for him was something big for Stoppable. Why did she want to be with him? When he saw the unbelieving face of the girl, he sighed and asked "Moka... Why do you want to be with me? Why are you so friendly and caring for me? You have many people who would gladly be with you, but you still picked me, a mediocre, du-"

"No!" Moka cut him off, startling the blonde. "You're not mediocre or anything, Ron... And... Besides... We're on blood-sucking terms." She poked her fingers while feeling embarrassed.

"Oh... Okay... Blood-sucking... ter-... Wait... WHAT?!" Ron shouted at the end, finally understanding what she had said. Rufus went wide eyed while the vampire tried to explain "Well... You should be proud of yourself, Ron. Your blood is Grade A good! It's been better than any of the blood I have drank from those transfusion packs. It's full-bodied and rich with minerals. The balance is also perfect... And... Well... You know... You're my first, Ron."

Everyone who heard the last words Moka imparted to Ron in context went wide eyed.

The male member of Team Possible, who is not thinking like those people, just said dumbly "Huh?"

Moka felt a blush is working on her face as she continued "Ron... You are the first person whose body I have ever fed from. When I first sunk my teeth on you... That feeling... I... I'll never forget it, Ron."

"M-Moka..." And in some sort of weird way, Ron felt silent, trying to sink in the words she shared. Ron's eyes went wide when the environment around them began to disappear, leaving Moka the only thing he can see. He continued to stare at her and felt something tugging inside of him, trying to get him closer to her. Moka, too, was closing on him. The blonde can't comprehend what was going on as he saw the slight blush forming from Moka's cheek. _"W-What the heck is going on?" _His mind asked to no one.

Moka then smiled bashfully and _lightly _shoved the freckled teen "Oh, I'm so embarrassed."

That shove sent Ron crashing down on one of the trash bins. Rufus fell to the floor, dizzy from the blow. Ron groaned in pain and said to himself _"Mental Note: Don't make her pissed." _

He got up and followed the happy Moka, who went out and said "Let's have some fun! Let's check out the whole school."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Youkai Academy Grounds _

"NOOO!"

"T-That's alright, Ron."

"NO! It's not right! Why don't they have any-"

"It's okay, Ron. I mean, based on your description, I don't think that w-"

"Don't say such harsh words, Moka. The Naco is the ultimate Tex-Mex food! That very creation I made has drastically changed the fast food world forever."

The two were clearly tired from the tour of the campus. Holding a can of tomato juice, Moka took a sip and sighed at her friend's rant "Well, maybe one day they'll decide to start selling them here. At least you have some cotton candy with you." Despite his weird antics, she can't help but feel happy with him. He's like a beacon of happiness, giving off that radiant goofy grin that can warm up even the coldest heart. Moka sighed happily as Ron began to rant about 'the goodness of Naco' and 'food for the gods'.

"... And I'm telling you, Moka, if you try it out, you'll love it..."

Moka stared at him until a thought popped on her mind. She was indeed curious what kind of monster Ron is. He knows what she is and she accepted him. No matter what she is, Moka knew that she'll accept him. Having made her feel safe and comfortable, he could be anyone for who she cared. And so with that, she then butted in "Ron... I was kind of wondering... What kind of monster are you?"

Ron instantly stopped from his rant and began to choke. He never expected that question to pop up. And what's worse is that answering this question truly will can have bad consequences. He didn't know what she felt with humans. Does she think like the boy who asked their homeroom teacher why not kill them?

"Oh no." Rufus squeaked before returning inside the pocket.

"W-Well... Uh... Y-You s-see..." Ron sweated as he try to find a good answer.

Moka waited for his answer but then she remembered something "Oh! I remembered... Letting out your true form is against the school rules, right? I'm sorry I asked." She puts together her hands and apologized to the blonde.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... Y-Yeah..." Ron laughed weakly as he rubbed the back of his head. _"Yes! Nice save." _

The two walked towards the vampire's dorm in comfortable silence. Still arm in arm, the two stopped by the gate. The vampire stood in front of him and said "I had a great day with you, Ron. I've never been happier with anyone in my whole life. And for that, I want to thank you for being my friend."

Ron shrugged "Nah, It's no big, Moka. It's my pleasure."

Moka giggled and whispered before leaning closer "And Ron..." her face were inching close to him. Ron tried to lean back but he hit the pillar. He could feel the hot breath from her nose and can smell her sweet scent. Theye were mere inches apart when she added "... my weakness." She bites his neck and happily drank his blood. Ron's face went pale and actually felt the bite.

"YOWWW!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_The next day... Youkai Academy Grounds _

Ron woke up from a long night. For hours, he was weighing the question whether he should find a way out of the place or stay. Things are getting to hard for Ron's case and what he wanted the most right now is Kim with him. But on the other, he can't just leave Moka alone. She said it herself that he was the only friend that she wanted. And neglecting her will hurt her badly. Ron groaned when he can't reach to a conclusion and went to sleep.

This morning, he cooked a simple breakfast: egg, bacon with French toast and milk. Together with his partner, Rufus, they both dig in their meals. When everything's finished, he went to the shower, take a bath, and wear his uniform. Rufus went inside his usual place inside the pocket. The blonde boy faced the mirror and sighed. He needed to decide or else... he might be too late.

He left his apartment locked and went out of the dorm. His mind is still focused on Moka and Middleton. Though they just met yesterday, he had to admit that sharing his time with her had been a blast. Add the fact that she wanted him here, it was too hard to let go of the school, despite the danger it imposes on humans. He turned left, entering a pathwalk shortcut towards one of the buildings. Ron was midway through the trip when he heard someone behind him.

"Hey... You there, lover boy."

Ron turned around and saw the blonde haired boy who was caught by the Headmaster transforming. Ron was about to say something when suddenly Saizou grabbed him by the collar and slammed him on a tree. "Argh!" Ron gasped in pain while Rufus screeched as the perpetrator's face went a little closer "So... You were having fun with my Moka Akashiya yesterday, eh? Because of that..." He raised his clenched fist "... You're going to pay! Your true form. What is your true form?"

_"Oh no, this is bad! If he ever finds out I'm human, then I'm toast!" _Ron thought as he frantically tried to get out of the boy's grasp. But no matter how hard he try, he can't get it off of him. He then sighed, hoping that his plan would not backfire, as Rufus gave the monster a glare and growl, and said:

"I... I'm a vampire."

Saizou's eyes went wide before he furrowed it. He swung his fist, missing the freckled teen's head and the naked rodent by centimeters. The impact caused the whole tree to split into two. The upper part fell down, leaving a very frightened blonde. the face pierced boy sneered at him and said "Vampire? VAMPIRE?! Don't take me for a fool. Vampires are immortal monsters that is said to be the best. They have supernatural powers that can strike fear and hurt to any monster. So you're a vampire? DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

He removed his hand, revealing a morphed one. Ron stared with shock and fear in his eyes as Saizou started to walk away. "And don't you dare talk to Moka again. If I found out you're near her..." He faced him with his face morphed into something scary "you're _dead_!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_"Oh man, oh man, oh man! THIS is not good. I need to get out of here... fast!" _Ron screamed to himself as he run his way towards the bus stop he first step foot at. His recent encounter with Saizou caused him to quickly make his mind up. He needed to get away from the school. It's too risky. There are more monsters like Saizou, some are even more powerful than him. And to fight him with nothing is just plain suicide. Rufus was just inside the pocket, shivering from the terror Saizou caused.

_"Courage, little man... We'll get out of here soon." _Ron thought of his partner as he run down the path. He crossed a number of tombstones when he heard a familiar feminine voice calling from behind.

"Ron?... RON!"

Moka quickly clomped on the blonde boy who was in distress. The pink-haired Youkai Academy student happily hugged him tighter as she squealed in delight. She thought that he would be gone when she wakes up (ain't that something). She decided to meet with him early. And when she saw him, she was just too happy to run towards him. Ron, meanwhile, is now on a greater confusion on what he's going to do.

_"Oh man, why did Moka had to show up?... How can I explain this to her, now?" _Ron thought sadly.

The vampire then noticed the luggage he's carrying. She then asked "R-Ron, why are you carrying your stuff out?" Her fears were starting to grow when she saw his face. He's conflicted. There was sweat all over his face. His cheeks are red and his smile at her felt weak. _"W-What's happening to him?" _Moka asked herself, hoping the worst will not come. But sadly...

"M-Moka. I... I just can't help it!" Ron started "I can't help it, Moka. This place is really too much for me to handle. I need to go back to Middleton. I need to be in a human school."

She stared at him with shock evident on her emerald eyes. The word 'human' was the last thing she wanted to hear. And for Ron to say that brought a whole new wave of worry. She gazed at him for a moment before asking slowly "H-H... A _human _school?"

"Yes! I-"

"NO!" Moka grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard "N-No, Ron! I will not let you enter one... I hate them! I hate humans."

Ron was shocked with her words. "H-Huh?"

"R-Ron... I hated them. I... I actually entered a human middle school. T-They... They called me weird. hey mock me. I was... isolated. They didn't believe that monsters exist, so they s-started calling names at me. They even made myself think I'm different... I thought I was... an outcast." Tears were now falling from her eyes "... There were many times I wished I disappear. My life has been really tough with them. I hate them for making me feel lonely. I... I..."

The vampire rubbed her eyes then smiled at him "B-But, that all changed when I have you now. You weren't bothered if I'm a vampire. You're the first friend I made. I don't want you to suffer the same thing I did. We can work this together, Ron... I don't want to lose you... I can't be happy without you!"

"If..." Ron started, earning her attention. Listening to her story, he can't help but be sympathized with her. He knew how cruel the world can be to people like him. But, the fact that she hated humans made him feel a bit uneasy. He wanted to be sure if she could accept him even if he's one of the race she hated.

"Moka. If... If I told you I am one of the humans you hated... will you still stop me?"

The girl's eyes went wide when she heard the question. She has a bad feeling where this conversation is going. "H-Huh?"

"Moka... I'm a human."

* * *

**A/N's: **Yeah! XD Chapter's done! ^_^

Did you like it? Leave a review or PM. I'll answer back! :D

Anyways, the second half of what I've written will be posted on Thursday. So set that calendar, alright? XD

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	4. Chapter 3: Moka Akashia The True Vampire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP or Rosario + Vampire. The cartoon is owned by Disney while the manga is made by Ikeda. :)

* * *

Hey there! :)

So yeah! school has officially started and I am in the zone. XD My schedule this time are a little bit more flexible than my previous one (If you call 7:30 AM - 8:00 PM everyday flexible, that is) and I think I can focus on writing a bit more than last time. For that, I want to thank my lucky stars and my super awesome internet connection because if it weren't for them, I would not get any good schedules. XD LOL

Now, this chapter will delve deeper on Moka's past. I think the manga did a bird's eye view of her life and I do intend to delve deeper than that. ;)

Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, put this story on their favorite list, and read this story. I really do hope you'll appreciate this! ^_^

So ladies and gentlemen, I am kmtdiccion and welcome to the fourth installment of the story...

* * *

**"A Blonde Sidekick Among Monsters"  
**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
**"Moka Akashiya, The True Vampire"

* * *

"Moka... I'm a human."

The confession made the green-eyed girl stare at him with shock. The race she hated the most. The kind who made her feel like a freak... And to learn that the first and only friend she made in this school belongs to _that _species. Moka was speechless, her hands covering her open mouth. She couldn't believe what she's hearing. Ron, meanwhile, kept staring at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. Rufus went inside the pocket, realizing this is a serious talk.

"N-No..." She trailed off, feeling the lump on her throat.

"I am a human, Moka. I don't know why or what my parents are thinking but I believe it was a big mistake of me entering here. I am different from you, Moka. I don't really belong here. Heck, I didn't even know I can die if ever anyone knew my identity."

The pink-haired student gaped at him widely "N-No... No... There's no way a human could be here.. It's..." Moka took a step back, her hands quivering on top of her lips. Her eyes were full of emotions, particularly shock and fear. She never expected to see another human, let alone to be friends with. The silver cross that was hanging on her collar wiggled and flash a soft red beam, unnoticed by the blonde. Ron saw the look on her face and realized that she's afraid of him.

_"No... Moka... I-I guess you can't see past my identity and be scared of me... I... I understand." _Ron sighed sadly to himself. He faced the scared vampire and said "Moka... That look... That look on your face when you realize I am a human. I... I understand. I shouldn't be here. I don't belong here." He picked up his luggage and turned his back on her. Tears were starting to form on his eyes and he doesn't know why. They have met only a day ago. Why would he feel like he's leaving something valuable?

The girl grabbed his shoulders, attempting to get his attention, but the freckled teen butted in "No... I really understand, Moka. I know you still hate what my... kind has done to you. Believe me when I say that I know how you feel." He took her hand off of him and continued "Don't worry, I'll go back to the human world. Though you may not see me like I do, but I want to let you know that I don't hate you. I will still be your friend, even if you hate my guts. You are one of those handful that I care about."

"R-Ron, I... I..." Moka started, her eyes heavy with tears.

"Don't... I understand. I really do... Well, it's goodbye then." And with that, Ron ran away from her as fast as he can, his tears free-falling from his face. Moka, meanwhile, stood there silently. The shock she felt from his revelation has been dwarfed by the new pain she's feeling at the moment. The only friend she had made in this school is now gone. The only one who accepted her for who she is and not for her looks or identity is now out of her reach. And as she stare at the figure running out of her sight, trickles of her tears were flowing on her cheeks. Moka sniffed, fighting the sorrow she felt before whispering.

"R-Ron..."

She broke down into tears, crying for her loss of a friend.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Headmaster's Office. Youkai Academy _

Meanwhile, inside the office of the mysterious priest, the Headmaster set a glass ball on to its place and sat comfortably on his leather chair. He watched the drama unfold outside the school premises and he can't help but feel amused by their reaction. He then took the folder lying on his desk and read the documents. Apparently, it is the blonde teen's grades, observation from his 'colleagues', and statistics of his performance. The man with glowing eyes smirked and said to himself:

_"Ronald Stoppable... Your actions here inside this school are really... intriguing. You'll be very useful for my grand plan. Hehehe..." _

From the moment the teen step foot on the place, Mikogami knew he's above the rest of the humans. Initially, he thought of having an ordinary Japanese student who goes with the name Aono Tsukune enter this school but Team Possible's mission on saving a businessman's life from the villain gained his attention. He then started sending some of his men to do some research on the two and he found out something peculiar.

Though the redhead girl was the face of the team, Ron Stoppable is the anchor of the two. To the majority's eyes, he's a bumbling, a bit too goofy, sidekick who can't do anything. But, the leadero f the school knew there's something more to him. Together with some of his colleagues, he watch some of their missions and quickly learned that he's more than a distraction. Without his support, Kim Possible would surely fail. He's her rock on times where her insecurity and doubts strike. His effect with everyone around him made them feel safe. And though he tend to slack off on his studies, he can exert great effort to things or people who mattered to him the most.

Another great trait that made Ron his first priority on sending him to this school is his non-judgement. Ron never held any prejudice to any people he meets. His friendship with the vampire and his response on her reaction can attest that. He would always put others first before himself, a trait rarely seen on humans. The blonde has the capability to stand for himself, but he freely chooses to be Possible's sidekick because of the fact that he wanted his best friend to be happy.

Ron is the perfect boy to start his plan.

Mikogami's plan of setting the boy up to his school wasn't that tricky. He phoned some favors and let them give the 'brochure' to his parents, saying that they were chosen by the administration to be a scholar to his school, in which it is true. The day after that, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable called back, saying that they accept the offer. The Headmaster chuckled when he remembered how thankful his parents are for letting their son in the school for free.

"So... You know what happened between the two, right? Do you think this plan will work?" A man asked him, lighting up his cigar on his mouth.

The Headmaster grinned at him and replied "Of course. I calculated his move. I know he'll follow through. Ron Stoppable is an... interesting fellow." The man chuckled at his answer and puffed out the smoke inside his mouth "Sure, whatever you say, Headmaster. You're the brains of the school."

"Yeah, yeah. Now I believe young Stoppable-san is waiting for you at the bus stop. I think it's best to drive."

"Alright. Sheesh," The man now known as the Bus Driver muttered, putting the embers of his cigarette out. The Headmaster chuckled as the man began to walk out of his office. He then stared at the dark pink sky with a content sigh and whispered to no one "I think now's the time to act."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Outside Youkai Academy _

Moka was walking all by herself. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the tears she shed a while ago. Even though she felt too tired to even walk, her mind can't help but think about a certain blonde boy. The pink-haired girl shuffled her feet and rubbed her eyes. It had been minutes after Ron had left her and Moka knew this feeling all too well. She's alone again. And what's more heartbreaking is the fact that it was all her fault.

"N-No... No way..."

She walked past the dead trees and aged tombstones with sadness on her face. No matter how she looked at it, she still comes into the same conclusion that she deliberately let him off. Her life with humans are very dark and Moka usually bury them on the farthest corner of her mind. But with the recent events, those real nightmares began to surface. As the her memories of the past start to flash before her eyes, her walking started to lose speed, eventually halting her to a stop.

_**========= (Flashback) =========**_

_**Five Years Ago...**_

_Moka happily went inside her classroom in her first school. The girl was very excited that she'll meet new friends and enjoy playing with them. She set her backpack under the desk and smiled. Everyone was nice at her. The girl beside the young vampire greeted "Hello! My name's Anna."_

_Moka smiled widely and shook her hand "Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you."_

_The two chatted together, sharing their likes, dislikes, and things they wanted to do during lunch time. For the first time in her life, Moka felt happy. She remembered that she was being shunned out by vampires before because of her arrogance. Her mother then created a seal in a rosary and attached it to her, turning her into a human. Though her vampiric abilities are shut off, the people around her still see her as a bad girl. In the end, she wanted to get out of the place and search for friends._

_And now, she thought to herself that it was all worth it._

_"Good morning class!" A soft feminine voice rang inside the room. Everyone's sight shifted to the old woman standing in front. "Welcome on your first day of school! I will be your teacher..."_

_Moka didn't pay attention to what the teacher is saying since she's too happy to care. This school will be the place where she'll be happy. She was thinking of all the things she'll do with Anna after class when the vampire heard her teacher call her "Now, young one. It's your turn to introduce yourself. Come on, don't be shy." The teacher smiled softly at her, ushering the startled girl in front of the class. Moka squeaked when she realized all eyes are on her but nonetheless, she started:_

_"H-Hello... I am Moka. Moka Akashiya..."_

_"Hello, Moka!" The whole class greeted her in chorus._

_She stares at them for a moment and saw the smiling faces. She smiled at the thought that they were eager to know her. Anna raised her two thumbs up, motioning her to tell more about her. Moka nodded and took a lot of air inside. She let it out and continued._

_"I'm Moka Akashiya. 7 years old. And I am a vampire!"_

_The whole class went silent for a moment until a boy at the back shouted at the back "What a weirdo!" Everyone began to laugh loudly at her. Moka was taken aback and was now starting to feel afraid. The pink-haired girl looked around and saw every classmate, including Anna, laughing at her. Seeing them like that made her heart constrict. She tried arguing that she's not a weirdo but their laughs quickly drowned her. The teacher tried to calm them down but they didn't comply._

_"N-No... They... They're..." Moka trailed on her thoughts, thinking that this is enough._

_The girl ran away from the classroom, trying to get the laughs off of her head. She went to the girl's comfort room and cried._

___**========= (Scene Change) =========**_

_Ever since that fateful day, everyone around the pink-haired girl made her feel like an outcasts. There were children calling her names. Every time she wanted to make a friend, there will be people who will stop her, telling everyone that she thinks she's a vampire, even though they're actually right. No one believed her. She was often ridiculed even when they graduated. And because of her harsh environment, the smiling girl turned to somber. She rarely smiled or even interact with others. She's the school's pariah and there's nothing she can do about it._

_"Hey look! It's the vampire weirdo. HAHA!" One boy sneered at her while Moka tried her best to ignore them._

_The laughs coming from the group were loud, causing Moka's heart to break into pieces. It's been a year since that day and people still remember it like it was just yesterday. The vampire's hands were curled into fists so hard that there's little blood coming out of it. Everyone didn't gave her a second chance. And when she decided to transfer to another school, word spread so fast that from the first day she step foot of the building, someone threw a piece of crumpled paper at her and sneered._

_"W-Why?... Why c-can't they just leave me a-alone?... W-" Moka thought to herself when she noticed someone blocking her way._

_"Well would you look at that. It's Moka Akashiya!" One said to the group, frightening the girl._

_"Oho! It's the school 'vampire'! Let's run away from her or she'll suck our blood!" One joked harshly at her, earning a roar of laughter from the group. Moka just looked down on the floor, fighting the tears from falling. She then felt a gruff hand holding her head up and mocked "Oh, are you crying? Boo hoo. Vampires should be strong. They don't cry like you do."_

_"I-I... I'm sorry." Moka croaked out, a streak of tears flowing on her left cheek._

_"No no no... Sorry won't cut it... Hand your lunch and money to us or you'll be dead." The biggest boy of the group ordered, making Moka to shiver in fear. Her powers are locked inside the seal, making her vulnerable to threats like them. She wanted to give everything to them but she doesn't have anything with her. She hiccuped "I-I... I don't have anything on-"_

_The boy suddenly slammed her to the nearest wall. Moka cried in pain while the boy holding her said darkly. "Aw, that's too bad. You know what that means, eh?"_

_"P-Please... I have to go-"_

_"No buts! Off to the dumpster we go."_

_The group carried the scared girl outside and tied her to a post. Not long after, she was found by a teacher who was just passing by. Though all of them were apprehended by the school administration, the wound it left for the vampire was too deep. That was the day where she hated the entire human race more._

_____**========= (Flashback End) =========**_

Though she may view humanity with so much hate, she can't deny that meeting Ron changed her life drastically. She felt happy when she's with him. He has this aura that can make her feel safe and comfortable. The blonde was the very first friend that she had. And to learn that his identity that he was human actually... didn't mean anything. Moka's eyes widened in realization that she wasn't really bothered that he's a human. The tears she fought back a while ago were now returning for vengeance.

"N-No... No way..." The pink-haired teen gasped in disbelief "Ron... I was never bothered when I learned he's human... I..."

A heavy drop of the salty liquid splat on her pleated skirt. Her green eyes were overflowing with pain from losing someone important to her. She let go of a friend. A friend that accepted her for what she is. A friend that didn't ridicule her for her quirks. A friend that even looks at her own sake even if he learns the fact that she hated his kind. A friend that she always wanted. And now, that friend was now gone and it was all her fault. She sobbed on the bench, her arms covering her face:

"Even though I finally made a friend... Even though that he learned my hatred... He still think the best for me... I... I... I'm such a fool."

Moka cried, pouring all the sorrow kept inside her heart. She was to preoccupied with her line of thought that she didn't notice a lone boy staring at her with want. He went closer to the girl, licking his lips, and tapped her shoulder. He then said with much suave in his voice "Hey there, dear Moka. Why is it that you're alone?"

The pink-haired student lifted her head and saw the boy in front of her.

"Saizou!"

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Bus Stop. Youkai Academy _

Ron stood patiently beside the bus stop with a scarecrow on top. He tapped his shoes, waiting for the bus to arrive. Ever since he reached his destination, he went into deep thought. Now that the adrenaline from his encounter with the monster named Saizou is now drained away, he can think this problem clearly. Though he knew staying in this school would be really dangerous, especially when they found out that he's actually human.

_"If they found out that I am a human, I'll be dead for sure." _Ron shivered in fear.

But, on the other side, his day inside the school had been... exciting. His friendship with Moka proved that theory. He never felt this happy before. People were treating him like normal, unlike what he experienced back in Middleton. Ron was excited every hour he was with Moka, the same when he and Kim took in missions that doesn't include monkeys. The blonde then thought of what happened earlier, and quickly realized something.

_"She was confused! That's why she looks conflicted when she learned about my identity! That's it!... How could I be a buffoon to-... You know what? Scratch that? How didn't I learned this sooner? I'm a bad friend to her... I'm her first friend in her life and I left her out like that... Oh man, I need to find her, fast!" _Ron panicked inside his mind.

He was sweating nervously until a particular naked mole rat shook him out of his train wreck of thoughts. Ron snapped back to reality and saw the school bus parked in front of him. The door was opened and saw the bus driver, staring at him with glowing eyes. Ron went stiff with fear as the blue-suited man chuckled **"Hehe... I knew you would run away after all. Somehow, I had a feeling you would... Well, that's fine, sonny boy. If you have no regrets, climb aboard." **

Ron looked at his luggage, then to Rufus, who was staring at him expectantly, and to the driver, whose eyes are still shimmering in the dark. The blonde needed to decided now what's his decision. He needed answers now and his choice can affect his future. _"Man, I wish I didn't have to pick these kind of choices. It's really scary if ever I pick the wrong one... Hmm... What should I do?" _Ron mused to himself.

**"So... What's your decision, boy?" **The bus driver asked.

Ron took a moment to think about everything. Arriving to his decision, he took a big sigh and started slowly "Mr. Bus Driver... I think I'll..."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Woodlands. Outside Youkai Academy _

"EEK!" Moka shrieked as she tried to slap away his prying hands. Saizou, on the other hand, cackled madly and said to her "MWAHAHA! I am serious, Moka. Your beauty is incomparable from all the puny humans I molested." He morphed his hands, growing in size and changing the color from flesh to green, then continued "I want you in seriousness, _Moka Akashiya_."

Moka stared at him with disbelief "S-Saizou..."

His shirt were now ripping apart. His face were now contorting to his monstrous form. There was smoke coming out of his body. As the second passed by, the transformation emits an energy around, startling the pink-haired girl. She knew she's in danger and the seal placed on her puts the vampire on a disadvantage. She cursed inwardly and thought _"If only I know how to take of this rosario, then I can help defend myself... Why did mother even create this seal? Why can't I take it off?" _

"AARGH! I can't stop myself when I feel like this. My body starts to ache. When I come to this point, There's no stopping me. I just can't stay in my human form anymore." Saizou said as his voice went octaves low, frightening the pink-haired girl.

"N-No... Someone... Please, help me..." She shivered when she felt the power coming out of the man.

**"HAHAHAH! I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules." **The monster roared as his tongue shot towards her. Moka yelled as the tongue wrapped around her. She could feel the saliva soaking her uniform. He lifted her up and leaned closer. Saizou grinned like a psychopath and whispered to her ear **"I'll promise you we'll have a _great _time together, my dear Moka." **His tongue went closer to her cheek. Moka was wishing to whoever deity hearing her to someone save her.

_"P-Please... Someone.. H-Help me... R... Ron..." _She thought to herself.

"MOKAAAA!" A familiar male voice shouted. Moka's eyes went wide and saw the tired figures of her friend, Ron, together with his pet, Rufus. Ron gasped for his breath and said "M-Moka... I'm... I'm sorry if... I... I... Phew, all that running is very tiring, Rufus." The rodent shrugged before looking at the girl. Rufus' eyes went wide when he saw Moka being wrapped around by the tongue of a monster. He squeaked to his master, pointing to her predicament.

"W-What? Rufus, can't you see... I... I'm..." Ron groaned in protest before realizing what danger his friend is in. "MOKA! W-WHO'S THAT?!"

"Ron! Don't go near him." Moka pleaded, although she's happy that he returned to save her "He's S-Saizou and that is his true form."

"SAIZOU! Is that you?" Ron squinted his eyes at him, angering said monster. Saizou snarled at him, causing Rufus to stay still in fear and Ron to stop talking **"I told you to stay away from Moka, right? Didn't I tell you that, huh? You know what happens next for interfering with my moment with her..." **

"... Do I get some Bueno Bucks?" Ron offered, still afraid of the man before him.

**"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" **He roared as he swing his arms towards him. Ron screamed and began using his mad running-away skills. He was about to get away when he suddenly tripped from a block of brick. He fell face flat on the ground. Saizou picked him up and then sneered at him **"What's wrong, wanna-be vampire?! Did you not think that a rogue monster like me would not challenge a so-called vampire? YOU'RE TOO WEAK, SCUM!" **He threw him towards a tombstone.

"RON!" Moka shouted and ran towards him as Saizou cackled in mad laughter. When the pink-haired girl reached him, she saw Rufus unconscious and Ron barely. Moka's hands were all over him as tears started to form on here eyes. _"H-He... He still went here to save me... even... even though I pushed him away... R-Ron... I..." _Moka trailed on her thoughts as her tears fell on his forehead. She saw him staring at her with a small smile on her face.

"M-Moka... I'm... I'm sorry for leaving y-you like that." He coughed up a lot of blood before continuing "I now know that... that it was not right to leave you like that. I am your friend and... and it's my responsibility to protect you and care for you. I failed you."

"R-Ron.. D-" Moka's eyes were now watery from his confession. She saw him baring his emotions to her. He felt like he's the one who done wrong. She knew he's wrong but he still puts the blame on him. She was supposed to be the one who will apologize to him! Not the other way around. Him to say sorry was like heaven for her. To know that someone cared for you like he does can light up even the darkest of hearts. She wanted to stop him but Ron didn't let her.

"Moka, I... I want to say sorry because... I want to be your friend... I... I wanted to be your friend even if you're a vampire. I... I would like to be that friend for you, Moka."

Those words made her gasp. Even after everything he went through, including saving her from Saizou, he still wanted to be friends with her. Tears were freely running on her cheek, as she learned the truth. He wanted to be with her and she to him. She felt happy and sad at the same time: happy because she has finally found her first true friend and sad because he had to endure all of this pain just to say this to her. But unkown from the two...

**"What are you blabbering about? It's time to send you back to Hell!" **Saizou raised his foot and kicked Ron to the ground. Moka stood there in shock and yelled "RON!"

Ron's mind, meanwhile, was focused on Moka. He said everything that he wanted to say. He decided not to leave the school. He had saved Moka, if only temporary, from Saizou's clutches. ALl in all, he was smiling. Ron then unconsciously grabbed the rosario and fell to the ground with it.

_"Well... I guess I've said everything I needed to say... It's up to her now what she will do with it." _Ron's mind thought before falling into unconsciousness.

Moka went wide eyed when she heard the p'plink' sound of the rosario. She stared at Ron and whispered "Y-You... You managed to take off my rosary?" She then felt the energy rushing on her veins. She then glowed pinkish white as her body undergoes a transformation. Her pink hair turned silvery while her nails were now longer. Bats were flying around her as her body changes to her true form. Saizou stared at disbelief, muttering **"W-Whoa! What is she?... T... This power. It's unlike anything I've ever felt. She's like an entirely different person!" **

When the light dimmed down, what he was staring now was a completely different Akashiya Moka. It now has fangs with silver hair dancing in the wind. Her body matured into a woman in her twenties and the aura she emits are like aristocratic. She has this arrogant vibe coming off of her. Saizou took a step back and stuttered **"Y-You're... you're a super vampire!" **

**"What's wrong, rogue one?" **The vampire walked closer to him **"I thought... You wanted me... You'll try to force me to you, right? Then bring it on." **

Saizou composed himself and charged straight towards her. He swung his fist but she gracefully dodged it. She smirked and said **"You're too slow... You're just a low-class monster who dared to touch me." **She lifted her leg and shouted **"Know your place!" **The kick she gave to Saizou sent him flying past several trees. He was hit by stone several times before landing several hundred meters away from her. He quickly went out of his consciousness.

**"A low class monster like him who has nothing to show other than his size. He doesn't even make a decent opponent in a contest of strength." **The unsealed Moka then looked at the blonde boy, who was groaning in pain. She saw him clutching the rosary he took off of her. Moka smirked and went closer to him. She helped him to stand up and asked**"Are you alright, Ron?" **

Yeah, just a little bruise over here but it's a-" Ron said nonchalantly before realizing who he was talking at. She smirked, baring her fangs at him, causing said blonde to gulp in fear. This wasn't the Moka he used to know. Though he was really scared of her, he had to admit that this Moka is really hot. Ron may be oblivious, but he can definitely see when someone's really beautiful. He blubbered incoherent words before Moka took the rosary from him.

**"Do not worry. This is has been asleep for a long time is still tired. I don't want to harm you... And besides, your blood is so delicious to my sleeping self." **She puts her rosario back to the collar and bid her farewell **"Until we meet again, Ron. You better babysit the sentimental other Moka." **The energy flashed again before returning back to the pink-haired Moka he knew. Ron caught her when she fell down. Looking at her sleeping figure, the blonde can't help but stare at her.

_"How can someone so gentle has another persona as powerful as she?" _Ron mused to himself.

He then decided to carry the sleeping girl and naked mole rat, who was sleeping peacefully on top of a destroyed rock, back to their dormitory, with new-found determination to stay in this school. Meanwhile, on top of a cliff, a man who was wearing a blue driver uniform puffed smoke from his mouth and said with amusement.

**"What a young boy. To stay at the academy with knowledge that he can be killed easily... You truly are interesting... I think Mikogami has made the right decision." **

* * *

**A/N's: **Woohoo! I'm done. Did you liked it? Leave a review or PM. Promise I'll reply to you. :)

Anyways, here's the update! Thanks for reading and still supporting this story!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


	5. Chapter 4: The Succubus Kurumu Kurono

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP and Rosario + Vampire. :)

* * *

_Italic - Yori (Kim Possible character "the ninja chick")_

_Underlined Italic - Jonathan Beatable (My OC)_

**_Bold Italic - Both_**

* * *

_"Good day to you, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Jonathan Ian Beatable, or Jon for short."_

_"Konichiwa. I am Yori from the Yamanouchi School in Japan"_

_**"And we are here to be the writer's opening notes for today!"**_

_"Now, I know what you've been thinking. What the heck is my boring, pathetic, good for nothing creator isat the moment. And I will answer that question now. He's dead."_

_"That is incorrect, Beatable-san. kmtdiccion-san is currently working with his prototype project. He needs to concentrate on it more so he chose us to make an opening note for him. Therefore, we are truly sorry if we can't have the author as of the moment. I am sure that he will be back as soon as the project is finished."_

_"Bah! He can wither in pain for all I care. The only thing that I can thank him for is making me perfect. I mean, who else can claim the title of 'I ba-"_

_"Beatable-san, I would strongly advise to-"_

_"No, no, no. You have no say whatsoever since you're almost dead if it wasn't for that blonde idiot."_

_"Grr! Stoppable-san's not an idiot, baka."_

_"Moving on, coinciding with this story, another chapter has been uploaded on his ongoing KP story named **'You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed'**. And the title of the update is called **24. Chapter XXIII: 'The Monkey Chronicles: Fulfilling Destiny'**. In this chapter, we'll get to feel the incoming climax of the arc with Ron going back to reality, Kim possibly learning the truth, and Middleton crumbling down to the might of Monkey Fist."_

_"If you haven't read the start, the link is **s/9086289/1/You-re-The-Best-Thing-I-Never-Knew-I-Needed**."_

_"And the link for the latest chapter is** s/9086289/24/You-re-The-Best-Thing-I-Never-Knew-I-Needed.**"_

_"Once again, my name's Jon Beatable"_

_"And I am Yori."_

**_"And we want to thank you for your time listening to us!"_**

_"Arigatou gozaimasu!" (bows)_

_"Up next, Ron's already complicated monster high school life will be crazier with the entry of a new monster? Will this affect the new friendship Ron and Moka now shares? Find out in the next exciting chapter of..."_

* * *

**"A Blonde Sidekick Among Monsters"  
**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

**Chapter Four: **  
"The Succubus Kurumu Kurono"

* * *

"Okay, class dismissed!" The teacher announce as the school bell rang on the background. The whole class, including one blonde boy and a pinkette vampire fix their things inside their bags and went on to their next classes. It had been five days since the two friend's encounter with Saizou and Ron had never felt this good in this school before. Though he still had a lot of troubles on Algebra, Ron was shocked to see himself interested in Youkai (Monster) history. For the first time in his marinating life, he studied.

_"Yeah... I'm so not myself today." _Ron thought to himself as he was being tugged by the powerful girl out of the room. The blonde human never look around the halls back in Middleton, but now, he was inside a school full of monsters, he needed to stay at least vigilant. Though he expected scary creatures, all he saw are boys who had hearts on their eyes, and shouted their admiration and love for his friend. All he can hear are their yells.

"WOW! She's so dazzling."

"It's Moka Akashiya! I think I'm in love."

"Oh my God, that beauty!"

But despite all the attention she was getting, she never paid attention to any of them, and the blonde boy didn't have a clue why. Here, a beautiful girl was with him, of all people... err, creatures. Rufus hopped out of his pocket and went to Moka's shoulders. The trio continued walking as the vampire unconsciously pulled the sidekick closer to her. Every male who saw him started narrowing their eyes while muttering under their breaths:

"WAAAH! There's a boy beside Moka!"

"Him again?! What the hell is he to our precious?!"

"I ought to kill him by now."

Though completely oblivious to why they are angry, Ron was now starting to feel threatened. On the outside, Moka was giving little to no attention to them while Rufus let out a growl, inside Ron's head, on the other hand, he was starting to panic _"W-What?! Why are they still angry with me? All I did was make friends with Moka and helped stop that Saizou jerk... Why do they want to kill me?!" _He was about to continue his rant when he felt her tugging him close as they walked outside the hallway.

_"Well... I guess I should not care what they think like what I do back in Middleton." _He mused to himself.

They sat on a bench beside the walls of the school. He always loved sitting with her. The silence that surrounds them didn't feel awkward. In fact, it was calming and relaxing. They always sit down on the very bench they are currently on as they both talk about anything under the sun. Rufus, meanwhile, is busy eating cheese Moka gave him. The rodent accepted it gratefully and began digging on his food. The freckled teen sighed contentedly and said "Man, how I miss marinating."

Rufus let out a squeak of approval.

"Ron..." Moka started out of the blue "I know it must be lonely and scared to be the only human here."

"Well, if you put it that w-" Ron rubbed his back, smiling shyly at her, and was about to say something when she cut him off and added:

"But, you should know that I'll be there for you. You're very important to me and I don't want to feel what I'm feeling before I met you. You accepted me and even looked on my sake first even though you learned that I hated your kind... And I don't hate you, mind you! I was just confused, that's all... I would never hate you... I really want to be your friend and I... I..."

Ron shook his head as his friend continues rambling on her thoughts. But beyond the humor, Ron was really touched by her thought. Besides Kim, Monique and Felix, no one else the same age as him had cared for him as much as she did. And to see her panicking on what she wants to say made his heart to flutter. It was refreshing to see someone who cares to what you think. Smiling, he grabbed her by the shoulders, stared to her jade green eyes, and said "Don't worry. As long as you want me to be your friend and I'll be fine with it. And even if you don't want me, I'll still be here for you, no matter what. That's a promise to you."

The pink-haired girl stared at him with wide eyes as she tries to sink all that he said to her. She can't help but be mesmerized at how he can say words in the most beautiful manner. It was like everything he says to her are magical. Moka went closer to him, feeling her cheeks flushed red and muttered dreamily "R-Ron... I..."

Ron looked at her and noticed that their faces are slowly inching their ways towards each other. He then saw her face and felt his cheeks to blush, too. He wanted to ask her what's wrong but he couldn't find his voice. When they were mere inches apart, they stare at each other intensely. Feeling his heart, racing, the blonde boy mentally grabbed a hold of himself and though _"Oh no... I-Is she going to... Is she going to kiss me?! Oh man, I knew I should have brushed twice before I go to school." _

He was about to close his eyes when he saw her head went south of his face. Ron was confused when suddenly he felt something pricking him on his neck. He was startled and moved before he realized what was happening. She drank his blood again.

Not long after, she pulled her fangs out and sighed happily "Ahh... Whenever I am close to you, I can't help but want to drink your blood. Thank you for the meal!"

"WHAT?!" Ron blurted out, earning the gazes of both Moka and his pet, Rufus, "YOU DRINK MY BLOOD AGAIN!"

Moka laughed sheepishly and said "Well, I'm sorry but your blood is _soooo _good! You have the yummiest blood, Ron. I think... I think I'm going to be addicted with it."

He wanted to be angry at her but the smile and blush her face is currently showing made him falter. He can't stay mad at him for reasons still unknown to the boy. He took a big breath, and said "Okay, I get it... But at least let me know you want to drink on me again."

"Oh, sure! Thank you, Ron... So, can I drink another one?"

"What?! You al-"

_Chomp! _

And before he could answer her, she quickly jumped on him and drank his blood for the second time. Rufus saw everything and laughed at his master's predicament. Ron, on the other hand, felt a quick pain and yelled "MOKA, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR MY ANSWER BEFORE YOU DIG ON MY NECK! OWW!... That hurts..." Despite what was happening, he couldn't help but smile at the antics the two are in for the past few days. And something like this can't break their friendship that easily. Sighing, he caught her in his arms and rubbed her back.

Unknown from the two friends, a figure saw everything and narrowed her eyes as her nails start to elongate. And before she left, the girl muttered to herself.

_"Ron... You will be mine! And I will show you that I can be better than Akashiya." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Break Time. Youkai Academy grounds _

Ron just finished his class on Biology and he has three words to describe it: Drakken In Thongs.

To see everything dissected 'til the last organ made him cringe to the bones. And the ones they are working with are definitely not the ones he was used to. There were jars containing heads, hearts, brains, and other organs belonging to monsters and other unknown creatures to man. That and the fact that his teacher was very creepy that it resembles like Michael Jackson who was into you made him shudder by just the thought.

"Man, I'm glad that his class is over. I can't stand to be near him... I feel violated." Ron muttered to himself. Rufus popped up and shivered at the fresh memory of their class.

The inseparable duo went out of the building and went to his dorm since Moka is still in one of her class. He entered the forest and went to the short cut towards his destination. Now, though as much as he wanted to, he was still sweating from fear of his colleagues. He is just a human and if anyone learns his secret, then it is the end for him. Ron was vigilant of his surroundings, looking if there are people like Saizou around.

_"I can't be comfortable since I don't have Moka on my side." _Ron thought to himself.

He walked the shady path halfway through when he heard a shout for help. Being a good in heart, the blonde heeds the call and rushed to the scene and what he saw next definitely shocked him. The girl in distress has bluish short hair tied on the back of her head with a thick ribbon. Her eyes sparkled deep violet, akin to grapes, and she's really well-endowed when it comes to womanly assets. She doesn't have a green jacket, like most students have, but instead wears a yellow sleeveless shirt. She looks to his eyes and said timidly "H-Help me... Please, help me... I feel ill."

Ron quickly went to her side and checked her temperature by placing the back of his hand on her forehead "Can you stand up? I'll help you go to the school infirmary, if you want."

Her eyes fluttered and smiled shyly "T-Thank you."

"What's your name, if you don't mind?"

"I'm... I'm Kurumu. Kurumu Kurono. And yours?"

"Oh. Nice name. I am Ron Stoppable!"

The boy helped her to stand up and started walking back towards the academy. Along the way, Ron can't help but feel drawn to the girl. He saw her staring back at him with a mischievous glint evident on her eyes. Ron quickly turned his eyes back on the road, forcing the blush to not appear on his cheeks. The naked mole rat went to his shoulder and look at her curiously. The blue haired girl saw the rodent and asked "Uh... What is that?"

Ron looked at the direction where she's pointing and smiled "Oh, him? He's Rufus and he's a naked mole rat."

The naked mole rat squeaked happily and waved his tiny hands at the girl. She smiled at them and commented "Well, aren't you a cute one, little fella?" Rufus' face were bright pink before running back inside the pocket. Ron laughed a bit for his pet's shyness for the new girl and said "Wow, not many people appreciate Rufus. They always say he's just a bald hamster."

"I understand. It's not everyday you see anything like him, right?" She offered.

"Well..." Ron thought, realizing what she had imparted "If you put it that way..."

The girl giggled at him, where Ron just smiled sheepishly. They then return into a comfortable silence and went on with Ron carrying her by placing her arm on top of his shoulders. Along the way, Ron felt something weird. He kept glancing on the girl, who was also staring at him back. It was like someone was tugging him close to her. Her free hand was now resting on his chest area, after nearly tripping. The boy thought she would be miffed but was shocked that she laughed lightly and returned to her former position.

_"What's happening?" _Ron mused to himself, oblivious to the forming frown on the Kurumu's face.

The well-endowed girl has tried all the simple things in her arsenal but she still got nothing. She knew that taking the boy's attention would be hard because of Moka's presence. But, she never knew just how strong his mind can be when it comes to illusions. She thought that getting rid of the pink-haired girl would make him vulnerable. But now she realized that he can be oblivious like a rock. Kurumu knew he got the signals she kept on sending, but the thick skull of his blocked more than 90% of the strength.

_"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." _She thought before enhancing her game plan.

She stopped walking and gripped his arms. Ron was tugged by the force and looked curiously at his companion. Her face flushed and started her plan by rubbing her big assets on him. Ron was startled at her action and was staring at her with shock. Kurumu smiled seductively and said "Hold me like this, Ron... My chest feels like it's going to blow up..." Ron's eyes went wide and was thinking in a panic craze.

_"W-What?! Her chest SEEMS to be popping out! Oh man, what should I do? I don't know how the female body works... If only Kim was here, I guess she knows what to do with her..." _Ron suddenly held her tighter, feeling her voluptuous breasts against him. The softness of her assets made his mind to go hyper-drive. He can't help but feel hot inside. The tugging he felt a while ago suddenly intensifies. Ron didn't understand what was happening but he was feeling good.

When the blue haired girl noticed the dreamy gaze, her lips curled upwards and whispered in his ear "R-Ron, look into my eyes."

He shifted his stare to her purple orbs and saw her, blushing wildly, and smiling the most beautiful smile anyone can muster. With equal intensity, Kurumu stare back to his chocolate eyes and said "I... I want to be your friend, Ron... Please be a good one for me."

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four... _

"Oh, that's cool! I'll be more than happy to be your friend." Ron grinned at her with a goofy grin, shocking her to the core. She pulled out her big guns and it was like that her charms have no effect on him. She knows that her lumps of flesh are what every boy in this school had wanted to touch. She took big pride on it and to see it ineffective on him made her eye twitch. _"It... It can't be true... No one could ever break off my charms. He's a boy, dammit! Why can't I seduce him?! I got most of the boys around my fingertip except him... Argh! I knew that Moka girl did something to him... I guess I need to confront her personally." _She decided.

"Hey, Kurumu, are you alright? Hello?" The boy's voice plunged her back to reality. His big hands are waving in front of her face, checking if she's okay. The bluenette sighed and said "I'm alright, Ron... Look, I need to get something before I get to the infirmary. It's nice meeting you, though, Ron. I would like to be your friend."

"Oh." He said, confused. "Well, I guess I better get going. I think Moka's waiting for me. Bye!"

He quickly turn his back, not noticing the dark frown she showed after mentioning Moka's name. She needed to get to her first before Ron does. And to do that, she needed to change to her true form then revert back to her human form when she's near the campus. And with that, she opened her dark wings and flew away from the area. If she wanted to succeed in her plan, she needed to act now or it might be too late for her.

After a few moments, twenty yards away, a man with a lit cigarette on his hand and was wearing a blue uniform stood up from sitting on a tree and walked away from the scene, muttering **"Heh, quite a popular boy for women, eh? Be careful with them, Ronald Stoppable. If you want to stay alive in this school... you need to be cautious." **

He let out a puff of smoke from his mouth and said **"Heh. I better get to Mikogami. I need to talk to him about Ron's... best friend back in the human world."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Youkai Academy Hallway (leading to the school cafeteria) _

Meanwhile, inside the school, a certain pink-haired vampire pressed her back against one of the pillars and was in a deep thought. The past few days inside this school had been a roller coaster ride for her. She had experience more things during this time than the last three years. Being isolated on a aged castle with cold vampires around you pretty much sucks up every joy in life. But if one would ask Moka right now if she would choose between living inside a enormous mansion and having a time of her life with her first friend, Ron, she would pick the latter faster than a heartbeat.

Ever since the blonde freckled teenage boy, together with his trusty pet naked mole rat, entered her life, she experienced things greater than she imagined. She never felt happy before and it was thanks to him. She smiled a bit, thinking that how one person can overturn your whole world in just a few days.

_"I really am grateful for him." _She sighed contentedly as she stare at the rosario hanging from her collar.

But one thing that had her thinking is her feelings. She couldn't understand what was happening inside her but she can only feel them when both Ron and her are into an awkward situation. Whenever their faces are close, she would always feel a pull to be closer to his face, though it was always overpowered by the scent of his blood. She kept on thinking what it was when suddenly her rosario rocked while saying "Hey, stop. This isn't the time to think about that... Someone's targeting you and she's on her way."

She stared at the silver cross with wide eyes when the vampire heard a voice above her "You... You're a vampire right?"

She look up and saw the sneering face of one blue-haired girl. Every boy stared at the two beauties who seemed to eye each other in good detail. Kurumu slide down the stairs and landed gracefully in front of Moka. Every male were gushing on her, thinking about her hot body and beautiful face. The bluenette then pointed her finger at Moka and declared:

"I am the succubus, Kurumu Kurono. And I am here to defeat you, Moka Akashiya!"

**_XXX ====_ _(Break) ==== XXX_**

**Monster Encyclopedia**

**Succubus **- _A succubus is a female monster of the night known since the Middle Ages. Its male counterpart is called an incubus. Succubus appears on the dreams of men and seduces them. _

_**XXX ==== **__(Break) ==== XXX_

"What?... Wait a minute, isn't it showing your true monster form against the school rules?" Moka asked confusedly. Questions starting to sprout inside her mind, begging for answers. Why does she want to defeat me? What is it that she wanted me to be defeated? What does she want from me. The vampire wanted to ask her what she wanted with her when Kurumu pointed her slender finger at her and shouted:

"I can't stand you anymore! You're the biggest obstacle in my great plan."

"Huh? Plan?" Moka asked, more shocked from her outburst.

"Yes, my plan is to make the whole male student body in this school to be my complete slaves. This is what I call 'The Youkai Academy Harem Transformation Plan'!" She shouted out loud, earning a sweatdrop from everyone, including the pinkette girl. Kurumu then continued "My plan was perfect! I should have every guy in this school to be a slave to my beauty right from the start. However..." She narrowed her brows and poked her harshly "Moka Akashiya, the guys are dreaming about YOU rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this travesty. I will never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

The crowd who was circling around them were now whispering, thinking that a catfight was sure to ensue. Moka, meanwhile, still doesn't get what she wanted. She never bothered herself with the guys who were wishing to be with her. _"I-I don't understand. She can have them if she want... I don't care about them." _Her mind said.

Kurumu saw her confused gaze and smirked "Still don't get it, do you? I want _every boy _in this school and I will defeat you by stealing Ron Stoppable from you!"

That stunned the vampire. It had been less than a week and her new friend was now up to another trouble. Moka cared for for Ron and she wouldn't let Kurumu steal him from her. She knows that the blue haired girl would only make him her slave and it will be over her dead body when that happens. She then said, trying to diffuse the problem "Wait! Stop, Ron doesn't have anything to do with this. You can't just take my only friend here."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You still don't get it, Moka. When I say everyone, I mean, _everyone, _including your... 'unique' boyfriend." She smiled evilly at the vampire. Moka, meanwhile, was confused when she heard the 'unique' remark and was about to ask her what she meant by that when she cut her off and whispered "I know your little secret."

"H-Huh?"

"I know that Ron is a human. I've been with him for a while and I can tell you he smells definitely like one. Of course, I should have known since my race thrives on human male's desires. So, I know when someone's human or not." She smirked when she saw the shocked and fearful face of the pink-haired girl. She then continued taunting her "Is his blood delicious? You're just using him as your food source, aren't you?"

"N-No I don't!" She yelled back, but Kurumu laughed at her.

"Hahaha! Your face... Your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see."

The vampire had heard enough. Though she's known to be gentle and kind, she's still a vampire and she has limits. She _dared _mock her and threatened to take her friend away. And with that, her fists curled tightly as the rosario rocked wildly, its gem glowing blood red. She then spoke through gritted teeth "No... I won't let you take him away from me. He's important to me and I won't let you get away with him!"

Kurumu then retorted "Oh yeah? You want to fight me?"

Everyone began to tense when they felt the power coursing through both girls. The two were about to engage in a fight when they both heard a familiar voice behind them. "Hey, Moka!" Everyone's eyes darted to the source of the voice and saw one lanky blonde teen with his pet mole rat walking towards them. The anger the two girls have completely vanished.

"R-Ron..." The two uttered his name at the same time.

The sidekick of the world-renown Team Possible saw the blue haired girl and smiled "Oh, so you two meet each other, eh? I guess things will be quite easier! Moka, I met Kurumu and said that she wanted to be friends with me. We can go to the cafeteria and talk about each other! I want to learn more about Kurumu."

Kurumu looked smugly at Moka, who was staring back at the succubus with fierce determination. Ron then lead the two inside while wishing "I hope we can eat some double cheese pizza." Rufus popped out of the pocket and rubbed his stomach "Slurp! Yum!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

_Possible Residence. Middleton. _

Back in the human realm, a certain red-haired teen girl was staring at the thick book blandly. It has been almost a week after Ron had left for his new school and it seems that her life was beginning to become gray. She never expected him to be without her side. And the past few days proved that she's lost without him. Everyday, the blonde would come to their house to dig in for breakfast then walk to school. After class, they walk together back to their homes. His and her life had been that close to each other for so long that being without the other felt incomplete.

_"I wonder what Ron is doing back in his new school?" _Kim mused, thinking about her best friend.

Good thing there has been no villain activities during that time. There's no take-over-the-world plan being initiated. No valuable technology stolen. It was a quiet week and Kim was a bit off at that. But nonetheless, the teen hero silently thanked them for not causing any ruckus. She needed to sort her thoughts out. Kim needed to focus even if Team Possible is incomplete.

_"I just wish Ron is having a great time there." _She smiled sadly as she randomly flip the pages of the book.

"Honey, are you taking Latin?" The voice of her mother, Dr. Anne Possible, asked behind her while taking a sip on her mug of tea.

"Ron's idea... Heh, I wish he were here to suffer with me." Kim chuckled sadly, unaware of the forming bead of tears on her eye. Anne sat on a chair and placed her hands on top of hers. The matriarch knew how her daughter is feeling and she can't help but sympathize with her. It had been less than a week but for someone who had been in your life in the entirety can be heavier than anyone could imagine. She soothed her and asked "You missed him a lot, huh?"

Kim's eyes stared at her mother's icy blues as her mouth quivered. The teen's memories of the last day they saw each other had come crashing down. Her eyes were watery before crying "I... I... Mom!" She hugged her mother tightly and cried. She thought that the night after his departure had drained her tears, but it seems it was not the case. The neurosurgeon's arms wrapped around her and hugged back. Between her sobs, she said "It's... It's unfair! We've been tight for so long. Why did he leave?"

James Possible, the patriarch of the family, walked inside and saw her daughter in that state. Quickly realizing what she was crying about, he hugged the two females and whispered to his daughter "Don't worry Kimmie-cub. I know that Ron thinks about you, too. He misses you like you miss him. Just wait until the semester ends and you will see each other again."

"Really?"

"Of course! Remember: Anything's possible for a Possible, including reuniting with your best friend." Her father smiled and reminded.

Feeling thankful, she hugged her parents, wiping the tears on her eyes. She was grateful to have parents like them. They understand what she's feeling and knows what to say to make her feel better. Both parents just smiled at her and hugged back. Inside her mind, Kim thought:

_"Dad's right. I know we'll reunite again. But I think a line of communication is important... I need Wade to make another Kimunicator and send it to Ron." _And with that thought, she went inside her room and started working on her plan on staying in touch with her best friend.

* * *

**A/N's: **Yeah! I'm sorry if this update was a bit back behind schedule. I had a minor case of writer's block and school requirements kept piling up.

So here's the update! Did you like it? Leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow this story and/or me!

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
